dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Rusch (New Earth)
325px|thumb|Jason Rusch as Firestorm Real Name: Jason Thomas Rusch Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: University student; former food server at Bryson's Family Treat; former mascot at Ho-Ho Charlie's Chicken Shack; former intern at S.T.A.R. Labs Legal Status: Jason is a legal citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Secret. Only members of the JLA, Firehawk and his father know of Jason's dual identity. Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Detroit, Michigan Origin Jason Rusch grew up in the suburbs of Detroit, Michigan. When Jason was very young, his father, Alvin, lost his left hand in a tragic factory accident. The injury dramatically affected Alvin’s personality and he became a bitter and violent man. He would often take his aggression out on Jason and his mother. Before long, Mrs. Rusch could no longer tolerate Alvin's abusiveness, and so she abandoned both husband and son. As Jason grew older, he attempted to appease his father in every possible way, but with little satisfaction. Alvin raised him under very strict conditions, which often included physical discipline as well. By the time Jason was seventeen, he decided that he wanted to go to college. He knew that his father’s disability checks could never provide enough money for college tuition fees, so Jason began working as a food server at Bryson's Family Treat in an effort to raise the money. One evening, Jason and his father began fighting. Alvin punched Jason in the face leaving a large bruise across his cheek. Jason left the house and went to work, but the manager of Bryson’s refused to let him wait tables so long as Jason had the bruises on his face. He told him that he could return to work after his face healed. This was devastating for Jason. Without gainful employment, he would never be able to raise enough money to enroll at school. Jason met with a man named Stevie Golek. Stevie was a small-time drug runner and offered Jason a chance to make some fast, easy cash working a job for him. He wanted Jason to deliver a package to a specified address by 10:00 pm that evening. Jason knew that the package he was carrying was likely drugs, but didn’t press the issue. He drove down towards an abandoned silo on the outskirts of town and prepared to drop off Stevie’s merchandise. As he arrived, a dazzling flash of energy erupted in the night sky. A ball of flame shot downward and exploded all around him. When Jason opened his eyes, he found himself adorned in the raiment of the super-hero known as Firestorm. Place of Birth: Detroit, Michigan Known Relatives: Alvin Rusch (father) First Appearance: Firestorm (Volume 3) #1 History Jason Rusch is not the first person to call himself Firestorm. Before him, former college student, Ronnie Raymond, operated under this name as a reserve member of the JLA. Firestorm and several other super-heroes had been engaged in a fight with a villain known as the Shadow Thief. During the battle, the Shadow Thief grabbed the enchanted sword of the Shining Knight, and thrust it into Firestorm's chest. The mystical properties of the weapon caused a chain reaction, which threatened to overload Firestorm’s atomic physique. Recognizing that he only had seconds to act, Firestorm flew above the Detroit skyline where he exploded in a brilliant burst of light. The explosion produced a flare of nuclear energy, which shot across town striking Jason Rusch. Instantly, Jason’s body fused with that of a man named Gordon, transforming them into the new Firestorm. Although fate destroyed Ronnie Raymond’s body, his psychic essence lived on inside the Firestorm matrix. Jason had no idea what was happening to him. Not only was his body transformed into a different state, but also, he could psychically communicate with Gordon, whose presence existed in a passive sub-atomic state within the Firestorm matrix. Anxiety overtook Firestorm, and he instinctively flew off into the night sky. Through happenstance, he managed to eventually separate himself from Gordon. Gordon maintained no recollection of ever having been merged with Jason Rusch. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: As Firestorm, Jason Rusch has a larger physique than normal. He has yellow pupil-less eyes and glowing markings running down the contours of his face. Firestorm also possesses a corona of atomic fire that substitutes as his hair. Powers Known Powers: Jason Rusch has the ability to atomically fuse his body cells with that of another human being in order to form a composite entity known as Firestorm. While in this form, Firestorm has access to a wide variety of superhuman abilities. :*Flight: Through an act of will, Firestorm can fly without the aid of wings or artificial enhancements. He can fly beyond the outer reaches of Earth’s atmosphere and can travel to the moon with little impediment. He can survive in outer space without equipment. :*Molecular reconstruction: Firestorm has the ability to alter the molecular composition of inanimate matter. The full measure of this ability is limited only by Jason’s will and imagination. This power operates with such precision that he can turn a tire into a working hairdryer and vice versa. Jason’s finesse with molecular reconstruction is directly linked to the amount of scientific knowledge available to him. If he is merged with a chemist or a nuclear physicist, the ease with which Firestorm’s power operates increases. Firestorm’s power does not appear to be limited by weight or volume. :*Energy expulsion: Firestorm can generate large waves of thermal-nuclear radiation. With enough practice and concentration, Jason can focus this energy into a blast of intense force. Martin Stein's alterations to the costume make the fusion blasts more efficient. :*Tools and gadgets: The Firestorm costume can now manifest various minor tools and sensors out of energy. Theoretically, according to Martin Stein, the powers of the Firestorm matrix are infinite. Limitations/Weaknesses Originally, Jason needed to make direct eye contact with his target to initiate the Firestorm transformation. Once the transformation was complete, the target acted as a secondary host whose presence existed as a passive psychic impression inside the Firestorm matrix. However, if the secondary host possessed a stronger willpower than Jason’s, they could subvert Jason’s control and become the dominant personality guiding Firestorm’s actions. In extreme cases, the secondary host acted as a battery for the matrix; if Firestorm used too much power, the secondary host could be 'burned out', killing them. Following the return of Martin Stein during Infinite Crisis, this has changed, though the full extent remains to be seen. Jason's 'ideal' merge is with Martin, and vice versa, though in an emergency either Jason or Martin can let in someone else if the other isn't available. This has consequences, however; during Martin's absence One Year Later, Jason merged with Lorraine Reilly. Jason and Lorraine found they couldn't go more than a mile from each other, but they could merge without needing to be in eye contact. The Firestorm matrix now draws its power from the Sun, or any nearby stars; should it be overcharged - for example, by spending too much time in the Sun's vicinity - then the matrix burns out, severely crippling Firestorm's powers. Unlike previous incarnations, this version of Firestorm can affect biological matter without experiencing harmful biofeedback, though trying it can cause unusual effects. As of this writing, Jason and Martin have chosen to leave this ability off the table, to be used only when there's no other choice. The greatest danger of the Firestorm matrix is a long-term one; beyond a certain power level, the host slowly becomes distanced from their humanity. Martin became mentally and emotionally distanced, while Ronnie had become the effective equivalent of a walking energy containment unit by the time of his death. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Firestorm possesses above average strength level, slightly greater than that of an adult male athlete. Jason Rusch possesses the strength level of a young adult male who engages in moderate regular exorcise. The strength levels of Firestorm’s secondary host varies from host to host. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Known adversaries *Casey Krinsky *Cliff Carmichael *Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) *Multiplex *Pionic Man *Pupil *Typhoon Others who have shared the Firestorm matrix In chronological order *Gordon *Stevie Golek *Preston *Nicole Garcia *Mick Wong *Luis Salvador *Fredo Burleson *Lorraine Reilly *Ronnie Raymond *Martin Stein Notes * The original Firestorm concept was created by writers, Gerry Conway and Al Milgrom. Jason Rusch was created by Dan Jolley. Trivia *Is black. Recommended Readings * Firestorm (Volume 3) #1 (1st appearance) Related Articles *Black people *49 Pleasant Avenue *Alvin Rusch *Bryson's Family Treat *Detroit *Firehawk *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Gregson storage facility *Ho-Ho Charlie's Chicken Shack External Links *''Firestorm article at Wikipedia'' *''Firestorm (Jason Rusch) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' *''Firestorm biography at Firestorm 2 HQ'' References * ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:African American Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Gestalt Characters